This Time
by GoldenOrchid
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have officially moved on and Blaine accepts a date with Sebastian. Following Blaine's and Sebastian's budding romance. They cheat, they lie, they are a dysfunctional couple but they can't help the attraction they feel towards each other. Blaine/Sebastian Blaine/Unique Blaine/Finn, Blaine/Ryder, Blaine/Jake ect...


Accepting the date had been easier then Blaine had thought it would be. He was still in love with Kurt but since he had ruined the New York City trip that was supposed to fix everything had in fact ended on bad terms when he had made the mistake of trying to kiss Kurt goodbye. It had brought up the memories of Blaine having kissed another guy when they were still dating. Not only that he had kissed another guy but had done a lot more than that. It turned out that he had hurt Kurt deeper than either of them had realized. It seemed that Kurt could never really get over what had happened and Blaine didn't want to wait around forever. Sebastian always seemed to know when anything happened between Blaine and Kurt because the minute that he had stepped out of the airport, Sebastian had called him and asked him out. Blaine still didn't trust Sebastian that much since he had gotten rock salt slushied. But Smythe seemed to have turned over a new leaf since the Karofsky incident and Blaine wanted to give him a second chance. Unconsciously Blaine had always been attracted to Sebastian. He had never really liked him in that way. It had always been a tingle and Blaine wanted to figure out if that was all it was or if there was more for them. The night before Blaine and Sebastian were supposed to meet at Scandals, the gay bar of Lima, Ohio, Blaine got out of the shower when he heard his cell phone buzz, preferring to air dry instead of using a towel. Blaine walked over to his phone that was resting on the sink. His wet mop of unruly hair dripping water onto the tile floor as he scrolled past the unopened messages that Eli had been leaving on his phone all day, until he reached the new message at the bottom of the screen. The contact image of his friend Unique standing on a pinball machine during her performance at the show choir nationals illuminated the phones surface. Blaine smirked to himself looking at the picture as he opened the message. "B! I'm having an EMERGENCY this is top priority! Stop whatever you're doing, I'm coming over and I'm bringing my bags!" the message read. Knowing that when Unique says she'll be over in a minute it really means that she has just parked her car and she is literally walking through the door. Blaine quickly sent a reply. "Unique, give me a minute, I just got out of the shower and I need to get dressed." Still seriously soaked from his shower, Blaine grabbed his skinny jeans and pulled them on. They were snugger then usual since the wetness had suction cupped the pants to Blaine's body. Blaine turned to the sound of his bedroom door opening. "Your mom let me in when I knocked," Unique called from inside Blaine's room. Blaine stepped out of his bathroom to see Unique putting down half a dozen shopping bags overfilled with clothes, wigs, products, and accessories on Blaine's desk. Unique looked flustered with her clothes slightly crooked and having had broken a heel. "What happened to you?" Blaine asked looking over the disheveled looking drag queen. "Unique needed to get her retail therapy on!" said Unique, picking out of a bag a shimmering jeweled strapless knee length dress. "Not that anyone ever needs a reason to buy clothes… but why did you get so much stuff?" Blaine questioned as he walked over next to her, poking through one of the bags. Trying to see if she had bought any accessories or products that he might want to borrow. "I'm freaking out! My date with David is tomorrow and I realized that I have nothing to wear! So I picked up a few things." Unique said. Handing Blaine a tiny box she had fished out of one of the bags. "I saw it in a window and it just screamed you!" Unique exclaimed, for the first time since she had walked into the room, Unique looked at Blaine and gaped at seeing him half naked and his bulge being far more apparent then it usually is since his pants had framed them so much. "Why Santa you've changed." Unique whispered almost inaudibly. Not having heard her or noticed how Unique was reacting to Blaine's current appearance. He opened the box to find a tiny rainbow colored bow tie. A bright smile shone on Blaine's face as he took the bow tie out of the box and looked it over before turning and pulling Unique into a hug. Shocked out of her reverie, Unique silently enjoyed the closeness she had to Blaine's hard body more then she probably should have. She put her arms around him. Grasping his firm, wet back muscles, feeling his powerful arms wrap around her. All too quickly, Blaine was pulling away, leaving an empty feeling inside of her. A deep longing to feel more of Blaine overtook her and she pushed herself forward. Back into Blaine's receding arms, pressing her soft lip glossed lips against his. Effectively cutting off the thanks he had been preparing to say. Not responding to the kiss, Blaine broke away from Unique and pushed her away lightly. "Unique I'm GAY!" Blaine exclaimed as he backed away further. "Inside I'm a woman. But since I'm too young to change myself surgically, I'm still every bit a man as anyone else on the outside." Unique stated as she walked back to Blaine. Gently took his hand and slid it up her thigh and past her dress. Blaine stood there breathing hard. He could feel Unique's hardening erection slid out of her panties that had hidden it away. "I don't…" Blaine mumbled. "Shh, don't think just feel." Unique moaned. Blaine releasing himself from his inhibitions gave into his hormones. Blaine took his hand out from underneath Unique's dress and pushed her backwards onto the bed. Crawling on top of her, Blaine kissed her hard, a shower of cold water drops falling onto her. His mind seemed to be at the same time going one hundred miles an hour and at the same time going at a sluggish snail pace. "Does this count as cheating on Sebastian even though we haven't even gone out yet?" Blaine though through the haze of arousal he was feeling as his hips bucked into Unique's parted hips. Unique's hands were everywhere, feeling every inch of Blaine's hard body. She grasped at the button of his pants and was able to undo it with little trouble. Blaine broke the kiss and quickly got off of Unique; He unzipped his pants and slid them off quickly. Unique had a deer caught in headlights look as she saw how big Blaine was. His body was perfection, she thought that he couldn't be sexier with his shirt off but she was mistaken. His dick was standing straight out in a perfect line from his body. He was completely hairless and she could see a bead of pre cum on the tip of his penis. Unique sat up and worked off the zipper on the side of the dress; she slid out of it without standing up and quickly took off the bra and panties she was wearing along with the wig. Underneath all of the feminine clothing, Unique really did look like any other boy. "Turn around." Blaine commanded as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. Unique obeyed the command and turned around. Blaine only noticed dimly that Unique's wide butt didn't compare with Kurt's even slightly. He put a generous amount of lubricant onto his rock hard dick after he put the condom on. He rammed into Unique's ass without warning and Unique yelled out. "Not so loud!" Blaine whispered into Unique's ear as he slammed his dick into the ass that was receiving it hungrily. "A little warning would have been nice!" Unique moaned back, clearly enjoying the sensations without having been prepped. Unique had to stifle a moan when Blaine hit the others prostate. Blaine slid out of Unique and pushed her around until she was facing him. He grabbed her legs and pushed them up his body until they were resting on his shoulders. He repositioned himself and pushed back into Unique. He slid all the way in until he hit Unique's prostate again. Blaine grabbed Unique's dick and squeezed as he jerked the other boy off. Unique stifled a scream as she came on Blaine's stomach and her own. Blaine feeling the muscles tighten and pulsate came with a deep groan. He lost his footing and fell onto Unique, pushing Unique's legs against her stomach. "Ow! Unique complained as Blaine collapsed. "Sorry." Blaine grunted and took his weight off of Unique's legs. Turning Blaine landed on the bed next to her. They didn't speak again for several minutes as they caught their breath. When they were both breathing normally again, the awkward silence was broken by Unique sitting up and starting to get dressed. "That was…" Blaine started and then stopped. "Yeah…" Unique answered back. "… I'll see you tomorrow Blaine…" Unique said uncomfortably wincing as she took a step towards her bags and grabbed them. "Unique…I…" Blaine tried to start speaking again but stopped for a second time. Unique shuffled out of the room with her bags and Blaine just laid there. "Shit what did you just do Blaine?" Blaine thought to himself as he headed back to the bathroom to wash off again.


End file.
